


Good Place

by Tinni



Series: Batman Shorts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/pseuds/Tinni
Summary: Tim take Damian to visit his parents





	Good Place

Tim was wearing a suit. That wasn’t unusual. Tim often wore suits. He was an executive in Wayne Enterprises after all. But he did not often have such a dour look on his face. Damian wouldn’t care normally, but something about Drake’s body language and facial expressions made him curious.

 

“Drake, you look uglier than usual,” Damian commented.

 

Tim did not react, instead, he stood in front of Damian and solemnly asked, “If you are not doing anything. I would like you to accompany me.”

 

“To where?” Damian wondered.

 

Tim looked uncomfortable, “Never mind,” he replied, “Forget about it.”

 

Damian would normally let the conversation end here, leaving Tim to whatever the hell he was doing. But there was just something about Tim today that was, off.

 

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t come, Drake,” Damian snapped, Tim smiled at that, an open honest smile. Damian was even more confused, “Do I have to wear a suit?”

 

“It would be good if you could,” Tim replied, “She always like it when people put in effort towards their appearance.”

 

Damian started to ask who “she” was but thought better of it. Tim had already evaded his question about where they were going. Damian would simply have to wait to find out. So, he quickly got changed and met Tim outside, where he was waiting beside his car.

 

As the car drove out of Wayne Manor, Damian expected them to head towards Gotham City. They did not. They headed almost in the opposite direction. Damian was confused. The only that that was way the… oh, Damian had figured it out. But now he was even more confused. Why would Drake take Damian with him?

There was an old lady selling flowers by the entrance of the cemetery. Damian knew her from Batman’s files. Her husband was killed by the Joker. She had no one else. So she spent her days at the cemetery. She earned what she could by selling flowers to visitors. But she wasn’t living so much as counting the days until she could be by her husband’s side again. Damian bought two bouquets, he overpaid by pretending not to have anything smaller than $100 dollar bills. He told her to put some flowers on graves that don’t get visitors. Tim smiled but said nothing.

 

Soon, they were standing in front of the graves of Jack and Janet Drake. “Hi Mom, dad,” said Tim, “There is someone here I want you to meet. This is Damian. Remember that Christmas I wanted a little brother? Well, I finally have one!”

 

Damian awkwardly stepped forward and put the flowers on the graves, “Hello,” he said solemnly.

 

Why was Tim doing this? He didn’t think Tim was this sentimental. Not to mention, it was always a bit of a surprise to be called brother by Tim. But Tim didn’t seem to notice Damian’s confusion. Although his next words did provide an explanation as to why they were here.

 

“My friend Raven, she said that she felt sad imprints around me. She didn’t call them souls but suggested I let you two know I was doing okay. So here I am, with my little brother,” Tim said, “Do you remember mom? A little brother was the only thing I asked for from Santa. But you told me that wasn’t something Santa could bring me. Also that you and dad didn’t want any more kids. But it’s okay, I got my wish. Even if Damian’s a little demon most of the time.”

 

“Hey!” protested Damian.

 

Tim grinned at Damian but then turned back towards his parents grave, “I am sorry I didn’t come before. But I am in a good place. I am working part-time at W.E, I am dating Stephanie, I am studying at Ivy University and I have three brothers! Plus a lot of friends. I love my life. So, so don’t worry about me anymore.”

 

“Your son is annoying,” Damian chimed in, “But he is an adequate big brother.”

 

“Love you too, gremlin,” Tim replied semi-sarcastically, “Let’s get going. Bye mom, bye dad. I hope you found peace.”

 

As they made their way back to the car, Damian whispered, “Thank you for bringing me.”

 

“Thank you for coming,” Tim replied, yes, he was in a good place and hopefully, so were Jack and Janet.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no point to this, just something that was in my head and I wanted to share!


End file.
